bush_and_looneyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Coots
'''" " '''is a 2014 Bush and Looney series parodying The Walking Dead. It is set in 1991-1992 on the Peabody Elementary School playground and it follows the boys in a satirical cootie apocolypse full of love, friendship, action, betrayal, and tragedy that is considered a comedy-drama. Every day is a new pandemic and the boys believe that when the girls, or as they call them, "coots", kiss them, that they will catch the cooties and eventually die. Deaths, captures, and wounds are almost always gone the next episode on a new day on the playground because they were never actually real; it was all apart of the boys' fantasy that cooties are real. However, some events like the antidote being discovered and secrets being disclosed will not be forgotten the next day. The rules are not that a boy has to be touched by a girl, just kissed anywhere, and once a boy develops the cooties, they are not contagious to other boys. If you can make it to the blacktop, you are safe from cooties because running is not permitted. The main cast is the members of one anti-cootie group, Looney Lion (the leader), Bush Longtail (the right-hand man), Otty Otto (the skeptic with relations to a coot, Pawprint Elec, Kitty Concert, Skipper Slyde, Dee Macko, Armadillo Gonzales, Mousey Moos, Mousepod Moos, Puppychow Bryant, BedBear Thompson, Rabbit Elec, Rhiny Horen (the prospect), and later Little Toots Longtail, Fluffball Beren, and Clubby Luther. The coots normally featured are Little-Kitty Furball, Amber Foxx, and the leader, Holly Henderson. There are many other anti-cootie gangs featured, and some episodes revolve around their conflicts rather than those with the coots. Episodes Season 1 #Minutes Gone Bye- Looney wakes up from a knockout minutes after bumping his head on the monkeybars to find his playground in an apocolyptic dystopia overrun by girls with cooties. #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #TBA- #What I've Become- Season finale. Speculation circulates of dandelions being the cure for cooties, and being early springtime, Looney orchestrates a mission to find the first of them that has sprouted. Season 2 Season 3 #You Are My Sunshine- Season finale. Otty's love for Little-Kitty develops over his fear of cooties, especially when he finds out she has had an "anti-cootie vaccination" that only girls can get, and they want to run away together. Meanwhile, Looney tries to form "The League of Anti-Coots", reminiscent of Woodrow Wilson's League of Nations, with all of the anti-cootie groups on the playground. Season 4 #Lover, Come Back To Me- Midseason finale. Otty finds out from a monitor that anti-cootie vaccinations aren't real and forms a plan to murder Little-Kitty. #Bienville Parish- Bully and his gang capture Looney, Otty, Little-Kitty, and Howard for interrogation. Season 5 #Dethroned- Now in third-grade, they must share the playground with the fourth-graders, which is total hell and destruction when they start gunning down men and coots alike, #Catch-22- Bully's and Howard's clans help Looney's clan out of the fourth-graders' captivity with hopes of protection. Category:Series